rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 36 Back to Malfeas
1347) Shadell: Nothing about the DC meet? (1344) Lian: THERE IS NO JOKE SEE? (1353) Kel (enter): 21:23 (1347) Niet: I noticed. (1344) Lian: trying to wait on jg (1359) Shadell (enter): 21:31 (1363) Shadell (enter): 21:35 (1344) Lian: Anyway they decided to go back to mafeas with the prize after finishing up last time (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: And Lightning is carrying it. (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: PEW PEW. (1353) Ceylin: Did we ever decide just what we were going to do with her/it? (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: Let's give her to Kimbery! (1344) Lian: No no one decided on such (1363) Niet: "Hmm..." (1363) Niet: (Tempting.) (1353) Ceylin: "... dammit, you're not gonna like what I'm going to suggest. I'm not going to like what I'm going to suggest." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "What are you going to suggest?" (1363) Niet: "Malfeas?" (1363) Niet: "And then on to Meru!" (1353) Ceylin: "Showing our caste marks didn't work, so it might not be familiar with the Yozi... if it recognizes any of them, it might be Ebon Dragon." (1363) Niet: "Hmm, Oramus is oldest." (1353) Ceylin: "But the Dragon was changed least." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "I didn't show mine." (1363) Niet: "Oh." (1353) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. "Me, I'd rather just keep her away from the Dragon if we can. At all. But we might not have a choice." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Let's throw her in Cecelyne and run." (1363) Niet: "SWLIHN will handle it most efficiently. And she's the best at analyzing stuff." (1353) Ceylin: "And Malfeas is the one in charge," Ceylin points out. (1363) Niet: "..." Niet looks at Ceylin flatly. (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Adorjan will kill you all." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Also, I'm the one carrying it and I can run faster than all of you combined." (1363) Niet: "Yeah, but I know where you keep your kids~!" Niet giggles innocently. "And she'd make the cutest unicorn girl..." (1347) Shadell (exit): 21:58 (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Rrrh..." (1363) Niet: Niet grins. "You're so cute when you're frustrated and helpless Sparky~!" (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning draws a sword and lays the tip against the crystal. "I have an idea better than all of that." (1359) Shadell (exit): 22:04 (1363) Shadell (exit): 22:05 (1363) Shadell (enter): 22:05 (1363) Shadell (enter): 22:05 (1363) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (1363) Shadell (exit): 22:05 (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: ((AAAAGH (1386) Shadell (enter): 22:06 (1386) Niet: "Anyway... Should we roll a die for a yozi?" (1386) Niet: Niet points to Lightning "Kimberry", Ceylin, "Ebon Dragon" or, she points to herself, "She Who Lives in Her Name." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "I want to break her out." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Kimbery? Adorjan, you boob!" (1386) Niet: "You don't want more free stuff?" (1386) Niet: "And she might kill us all." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Exactly." (1386) Niet: "I meant Bridget." (1386) Niet: "Anyway, lets just pick a yozi." (1386) Niet: "Then go to Meru." (1386) Shadell (exit): 22:18 (1386) Shadell (enter): 22:18 (1386) Shadell (exit): 22:18 (1386) Shadell (enter): 22:18 (1386) Shadell (enter): 22:18 (1386) Shadell (exit): 22:18 (1386) Shadell (enter): 22:18 (1386) Shadell (enter): 22:18 (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Meru?!" (1353) Ceylin: "Malfeas will kill her, Adorjan will kill her, She Who will dissect her, fuck knows what that Dragon will do. ... Cecelyne might actually work." (1386) Niet: "She's one of them, maybe." (1386) Niet: "And Kimberry would pay us off for her..." (1353) Ceylin: "... do you think she's bound to the surrender oaths?" (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Dragon will probably mindrape her or something." (1386) Niet: "Nope." (1353) Ceylin: "I'm more concerned with making her useful than getting a reward." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Useful to who?" (1353) Ceylin: "If there's a Primordial in there, useful to damn near the entire Reclamation." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "So you want us to give her to your fucked-up, self-destructive boss who's more interested in cutting himself than getting himself turned right side in." (1390) Shadell (enter): 22:27 (1353) Ceylin: "Did you fucking miss the part where I just said I was leaning toward Cecelyne?" (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes." (1353) Ceylin: "... okay then." (1390) Niet: "Cecelyne would let her kill us." (1353) Ceylin: "... dammit, she's right." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Isidoros." (1353) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts in frustration. "As much as I hate to say it, we might have to go for Oramus or She." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "I would rather keep her in my sphincter than givee her to Oramus." (1344) Lian: (Spinkter of holding!) (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god)) (1390) Niet: ((No.)) (1344) Lian: ((..did Lightning's metaphor juist kill the conversation?) (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yes.)) (1344) Lian: ((that's like a charm)) (1353) Ceylin: (( Appropriate for Adorjan, even! )) (1353) Ceylin: (( Talk about some horrible atrocity -> silence. That is so Adorjan. )) (1353) Ceylin: "That can be arranged." (1344) Lian: ((Nah its more a non sequor)) (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "No thanks, I don't need ass-Solars." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'd be shitting sunlight for the rest of my life." (1353) Ceylin: "... so, give her to She?" (1390) Niet: "Works for me." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Hey, let's give her to Mnemon!" (1390) Niet: "But I like Mnemy!" (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Exactly." (1353) Ceylin: "How about no ideas that are horrible?" (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Autochthon." (1344) Lian: (and thus Lightning never spoke again) (1390) Niet: Niet eeps. (1353) Ceylin: "... we're taking her to She. Lightning, get to work." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Where is she? I don't exactly keep track of balls." (1390) Niet: "They're constantly spying on us anyway..." (1390) Niet: "Sparky, just yell out her name as loudly as you can.!" (1390) Niet: can!* (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "HEY. BALLS." (1390) Niet: Niet steps back. (1386) Shadell (exit): 22:52 (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "SHE WHO LIVES IN HER BALLS." (1390) Niet: Niet blinks. (1390) Niet: "That actually worked..." (1353) Ceylin: "I don't see her." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "She is clearly within all of us." Lightning drmatically presses a few hands to her chest. (1353) Ceylin: (( ... wait, so Malfeas is the city and Cecelyne is the desert and so on. Do they ever explain how SWLiHN manifests? )) (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Balls.)) (1353) Ceylin: (( It just seems weird for everybody else to have some sort of landscape-y jouten, but her to stick with a zillion orbs. )) (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: ((balls)) (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Isidoros is just a big pig.)) (1390) Niet: "They don't actually do that usually." (1390) Niet: "I just wanted tyou to shout Balls Sparky." (1390) Niet: "Now, should we get going?" (1390) Niet: Niet giggles. (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to kill you." (1390) Niet: "Don't worry, that ditziness of yours is a charm point. It makes you cuter!" (1353) Ceylin: (( I like the theory that Isidoros is a black hole. )) (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Fuck yessss.)) (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "I am not cute!" (1390) Niet: "Aww." (1390) Niet: "No need to be modest." (1390) Niet: Niet starts flying off toward one of the places where SWLIHN is most often seen. Whichever forest it was. (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning follows. (1344) Lian: she doesn't seem to be hanging in any of the forests currently so niet ends up checking her appartment (1390) Niet: Niet does so. (1344) Lian: It looks plain almost average.. she's sitting inside in her small Yukiseque jouten reading a book (1390) Niet: "We found a Brigid!" Niet waves cheerfully as she opens the door. (1390) Niet: "She might be a primordial." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning pretends to shoow SWLiHN with the Solar crystal. (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Pew pew, you're dead." (1390) Niet: Niet steps very far away from Lightning. ** (1344) Nagato SWLIHN continues reading her book ** (1390) Niet: "Would you mind examining her. We're not sure if she should be let out." (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "what gave you tehse presumptions?" (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "Pew pew pshooooo." (1390) Niet: "Essence sight. We found one of the aftershock primordial's demons in the area." (1416) No Name (enter): 23:17 (1416) No Name: ((How do I redo my ID again?)) (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: (Settings) (1416) No Name: ((My desktop is more or less suiciding on me (1390) Niet: (Ouch.) (1416) Danizelle: ((Test)) (1416) Danizelle: ((Sorry if I get distracted, trying to fix my main comp while doing this. Which requires cleaning my room)) (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "And that's all?" (1416) Danizelle: ((Am I considered in-scene?)) (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: (if you want) (1416) Danizelle: ((Can someone post me a recap in PM?)) (1390) Niet: "Is she the Aftershock Primordial?" (1416) Danizelle: "I'm pretty sure that one's a neverborn. But i've been wrong before..."\ (1421) Kel (enter): 23:31 (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "yes" (1416) Danizelle: "This would merely be another one of those times it seems." (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "and no..its.. interesting.. very interesting.. my theories seem to be validated" (1390) Niet: "Which theories?" (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "An external holder of charms might make be a succeesful back up if the main joutens are destroyed" (1390) Niet: "So she's an akuma? Or like us?" (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "She developed Primordial Principle Emulation and turned its charms against itself.. unfortunately it developed a charm to deal wit hthat" (1421) Ceylin: Ceylin is basically staring on in abject disinterest, occasionally scratching some body part. (1390) Niet: "So it took over her body?" (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "Attempted to" (1390) Niet: "And she sealed herself in crystal?" (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "perhaps or one of her students" (1416) Danizelle: "Intereting. Whate are the ramifications of this?" She carefully looks over the crystal-encased woman. (1416) Danizelle: "I think it would have had to have been someone else. Doesn't that spell require the subject to be motionless during the casting?" (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "she could have gotten around it." (1416) Danizelle: "I don't know enough about sorcery to guess... yet. I haven't mastered the Sapphire circle." (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "No matter what comes out it would be profoundly dangerous" (1390) Niet: "If it's a primordial, then it's one not bound by the oaths." (1390) Niet: "Perhaps establish a group to move against it in the worst case scenario?" (1416) Danizelle: "And if it's not a primordial, then it's the most powerful Solar Sorceress the world has ever seen." (1416) Danizelle: "If it's a schizophrenic admixture of both, then what happens next would be anyone's guess (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "If it is a primordial or enough of it to count it is still a traitor" (1416) Danizelle: "It did carry on the war to retake creation. The question would be if it fled when Malfeas ordered it to fight. You would know the answer to that better than I would though." (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "It carried on itsown war" (1390) Niet: "It's sealed now. Could it be bound while it can't defend itself?" ** (1344) Nagato SWLIHN looks over lightning ** (1416) Danizelle: "If nothing else at least now you can keep her contained. But I think binding a primordial who didn't have to take the surrender oaths, even one wounded and trapped in a solar body would be tricky. It could very well effectively be an admixture of Brigid and it's minds." (1416) Danizelle: "In which case, all bets are off." (1416) Danizelle: "If it's Brigid in there, we'd probably be sbest off arranging her destruction in any case (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?" (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: Ineffcient (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "No, you!" (1353) Kel (exit): 23:57 (1416) Danizelle: "Lightning, now's not the time. if you're going to be defiant direct it at me. Please." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "I am not inefficient! She's insulting me for no reason!" (1416) Danizelle: "Compared to her we're all inefficient. And I believe she was referring to my suggestion of the destruction of the creature in the crystal." (1421) Ceylin: "Any way to get her on our side? This could be the strongest thing we've got." (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "No, that one has decreased the efficiency of the conversation by 17.296318999631 percent" (1390) Niet: "Only 17.2963...?" Niet's mildly surprised. (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's third eye twitches. "I didn't even say anything!" (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "Pew" is something" (1416) Danizelle: "I think I understand then." (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: "That was ages ago." (1416) Danizelle: "Lightning, Apologize to her and let it go please. Let's bring the efficiency back up, shall we?" Me gives lightning a rather insistent look. (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "It has made its choice." ** (1416) Danizelle has no idea how to respond to that, given this is her first time dealing with any yozi directly. ** (1349) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning scowls and stays silent. (1344) Nagato SWLIHN: "it has made its choice, it is a traitor. the only solution is to deal within in the full confines o fthe law" (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: FNARR (1459) Kel (enter): 00:10 (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: did everyone just get kicke dor just me> (1459) Ceylin: I did too. (1440) Danizelle: I got kicked too. (1440) Danizelle: it was everyone. (1440) Danizelle: for a minute i thought my wireless shit itself again. (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: "it has made its choice, it is a traitor. the only solution is to deal within in the full confines o fthe law" (1440) Danizelle: (( Is she talking about Lightning or the aftershock Brigid?)) (1440) Danizelle: ((Test (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: (afteshock) (1459) Ceylin: "That's insane. If you can get her on our side, it could save the Reclamation years of work." (1440) Danizelle: "She is not the one you will have to convince of that Ceylin." (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: "We already have one backstabber" (1440) Danizelle: "Malfeas, Cecelyne and to a lesser extent, the Ebon Dragon would be the ones you would have to convince there. Although I imagine Ebon Dragon wouldn't want the competition." (1496) Shadell (enter): 00:20 (1459) Ceylin: "Yeah, and at the same time, I don't think she alone gets to make the decision about something this big. You want to talk about the law? That's Cecelyne's business." (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: "That would be the proper order of things" (1440) Danizelle: "She never said she was going to deal with the thing. I do believe you're reading a bit much into it Ceylin, after all, She Who Lives In her Name was part of what defined the law and heirarchy. If i'm not mistaken, she has no reason to step outside of it." ** (1446) Nagato SWLIHN twitch twitch twitch ** (1496) Niet: Niet steps away from Danzi too. ** (1440) Danizelle carefully skips around implications that SWLIHN would have no choice in the matter." ** ** (1446) Nagato SWLIHN grinds her teeth, "Well?" ** (1496) Niet: "What should we do with her?" (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: "Take her to ceccelyne" (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "Aaaadorjan." (1459) Ceylin: "Or we could just get all the Reclamation Yozi to decide together. Or better yet, take it to the Thing." ** (1446) Nagato SWLIHN points hand at Lightning and gathers up a bolt of white fire... "PEW" ** (1496) Niet: Niet steps farther away from Lightning. (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: 30d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (8) Shaping (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh god what did it do.)) (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: ((OH GOD.)) (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: ((CAN I DODGE)) (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: (ignore the phrase) (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: (were you running in a circle the whole time?) (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...yes >_>)) (1496) Niet: ((Doubt it.)) (1416) Danizelle (exit): 00:37 (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: ((*looks at plaid*) (1349) Plaid (exit): 00:37 (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*is looked at* wut)) (1390) Shadell (exit): 00:38 (1496) Niet: ((Then again, Lightning might legitimately try to chase her own tail...)) (1421) Kel (exit): 00:38 (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: ((..I have powers! *looks at Kel*) (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: (..it tstopped working!) (1344) Lian (exit): 00:40 (1496) Niet: (hmm?) (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: (I stared and Plaid's clone got kicked) (1496) Niet: (Ah.) (1496) Niet: (Anyway?) (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: The flames course over Lightning's body, her extra appendages are washed away, her hair grows out and turns pink along with her garments reshaping into into a matching nurse's outfit... as her brain is blasted with a knowledge of medcine and crafting she had previous been lacking.. along with occult and lore.. along with polite and helpful impulses.. "there you can do something besides complain about being a murderer" (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: (test?) (1440) Danizelle: ((PEW!)) (1440) Danizelle: ((I see you)) (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: stuff has happened! (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: (PEW PEW)) (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what the fuck?!" (1496) Niet: Niet jumps for joy. (1496) Niet: "Yay!" ** (1440) Danizelle closes mouth, keeps quiet ** (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks like she's about to choke a bitch. (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: "Now you cna help them with what they make. Now take the traitor away" (1496) Niet: "OK, lets go!" (1496) Niet: Niet hums and walks out. (1459) Ceylin: Ceylin just watches to see if Lightning can still lift the Solar. (1496) Niet: "Incidentally... Could you use us like he used her?" ** (1446) Nagato SWLIHN profoundly does not answer that question ** (1446) Nagato SWLIHN: (lightning still has her strenght) (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning lifts it, but doesn't have a free pair of arms anymore. (1446) Lian: and so you leave (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks distressed. "Niet, I'll do you any favor you want if you change me back!" (1459) Ceylin: "... that is not a promise I'd make lightly." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't care!" (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want to be some useless hussy maid!"" (1524) Shadell (enter): 01:11 (1446) Lian: test (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: pass (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: :B ** (1440) Danizelle looks at Lightning. ** (1440) Danizelle: "Huh." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?" ** (1440) Danizelle shrugs. ** (1440) Danizelle: "Nothing." (1527) Shadell (enter): 01:19 (1527) Niet: (There we go.) (1527) Niet: "OK!" (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "Someone fix me...!" (1440) Danizelle: "There's really no fast way to do that Lightning. And I think we'd best wait till we're well away from Malfeas before we fuck with it." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "RRRGH!" (1440) Danizelle: "And are you sure you want to be at Niet's mercy when you get your extra arms back?" (1529) Shadell (enter): 01:23 (1440) Danizelle: "Food for thought." ** (1440) Danizelle looks at Ceylin. ** (1440) Danizelle: "So what's this "thing" she was speaking of?" (1459) Ceylin: "The Thing." (1529) Niet: "We all meet, talk and people throw Lightning through walls." (1529) Niet: "Errr, Sparky." ** (1440) Danizelle chuckles ** (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "Hey, that wasn't funny." (1440) Danizelle: "I'll pass on playing Lightningball. Strikes me as somewhat unhealthy (1440) Danizelle: "Depends on one's perspective." (1459) Ceylin: "Yearly Infernal meeting. Decision-making and whatnot." (1440) Danizelle: "I think I may have missed a few of those." (1529) Niet: "They're not that important. Except that we might get a chance to make the Blessed Isle group cuter next time~!!" (1529) Niet: "And maids aren't useless!" (1529) Shadell (exit): 01:33 (1529) Shadell (enter): 01:33 (1529) Shadell (enter): 01:33 (1529) Shadell (exit): 01:33 (1529) Shadell (enter): 01:33 (1529) Shadell (enter): 01:33 (1440) Danizelle: "Lightning, When we get out of here, come see me. I think I have a modest proposal you might find to your liking." (1529) Shadell (exit): 01:33 (1529) Shadell (enter): 01:33 (1529) Shadell (exit): 01:33 (1529) Shadell (enter): 01:33 (1529) Shadell (enter): 01:33 (1529) Shadell (enter): 01:33 (1446) Lian: (and then the shadells swarmed Neo) (1529) Niet: (WTH.) (1440) Danizelle: "Well, you probably won't like it, but I think it would be more palatable to you." (1529) Niet: "Aww, I can fix Sparky too!" (1440) Danizelle: "You've gotten to play with your toys Niet, I want to play with mine!" (1496) Shadell (exit): 01:35 (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "What are you suggesting?" (1529) Niet: "Let me do Silver then and it's a deal." (1440) Danizelle: "You work on learning to move on and quit dwelling on past failures, and i'll design your body to your liking and specifications. You don't even have to stop being a bitch." (1440) Danizelle: "I wasn't negotiating, Niet." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "Past... ugh. I..." (1459) Ceylin: "Ohhh, nice." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "...do none of you remember why we were offered this power in the first place?" (1440) Danizelle: "It's time to move on Lightning. You agree to working on that, and trying to overcome your problems with yourself, and I'll do it." (1440) Danizelle: "Of course I do." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "Maybe I wouldn't have problems with myself if people stopped throwing me through walls." (1440) Danizelle: "learn when to hold your temper then. It'll happen less." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin never holds her temper." (1440) Danizelle: "Ceylin doesn't mouth off to the Yozis." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glares. (1459) Ceylin: "... besides, I've learned to hold it a little." (1440) Danizelle: "You get mad at everything. I'm pretty sure if you relaxed a little you'd be happier. But I'm more than willing to listen if you ever want to talk or rant about what's always eating you." (1459) Ceylin: Ceylin looks almost indignant. She's very proud of her newfound ability to not pick fights with people who can kill her. (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "I thouht I had someone to listen already." (1440) Danizelle: "It's up to you Lightning. I'm not going to push that. But if you want to fix yourself, then be ready to FIX yourself." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "I still don't see why you care." (1459) Ceylin: "Is it fix or neuter? I can never remember the difference." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (1529) Niet: "Constantly being the fool isn't cute at all." (1524) Shadell (exit): 01:45 (1459) Ceylin: (( Please remember to spay or neuter your Scourge. )) (1440) Danizelle: "Do I care Lightning? Or am I just fucking with you for amusement? I don't feel the need to think on it too hard." (1446) Lian: ((But where will all the Yozi halfcaste come from?) (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "I think you're fucking with me. Just like everyone else." (1459) Ceylin: "Ten dinar on option B," Ceylin says dryly. "Now where are we taking the prehistorical popsicle?" (1440) Danizelle: "You decide, you know my conditions. it's that, or Niet." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning eyes Niet. (1440) Danizelle: "To the Thing i guess, Ceylin." (1529) Niet: "Cecelyne?" (1529) Niet: "We can't ignore our bosses." (1440) Danizelle: "She Who Lives in Her name said take her to the Thing. (1440) Danizelle: "I got the impression Cecelyne and the others would be there in one form or another." (1529) Niet: "She said to Cecelyne." (1529) Niet: "Sparky said the Thing. Then She zapped Sparky." (1440) Danizelle: "No wait. Ceylin said the Thing, I dgot distracted by the PEW! (1440) Danizelle: "So Cecelyne it is." (1529) Niet: "Oh, it wsa CeyCey." (1440) Danizelle: "It's entirely possible that Cecelyne might not destroy her as well. if there's an opportunity to be had, then I imagine she might simply make a new Law." (1440) Danizelle: "To define the place of the Brigid thing." (1527) Shadell (exit): 01:51 (1529) Niet: "Right." (1529) Niet: Niet flies off in that direction. (1537) Kel (enter): 01:53 (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning follows. Running. (1446) Lian: ..so you are jus theading ot the desert? (1440) Danizelle: I guess. Danzi's following ceylin's lead in hell." (1537) Kel: Doesn't Cecelyne have priest-types who could direct us to a suitable jouten of hers? (1440) Danizelle: ((She should)) (1446) Lian: really I am just asking since you started the night with yelling Balls (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: BALLS (1440) Danizelle: Find a Jouten. ask a priest of Cecelyne, because i don't feel like traipsing through the endless destert for ahalf a year. (1537) Ceylin: Yeah, something more like that. (1529) Niet: Aren't there indications that she actively moniters the entire desert? (1446) Lian: Yes, I am asking what you do to set up the scene (1440) Danizelle: Ask a priest of Cecelyne to direct us to one of her Jouten. (1446) Lian: after Ceylin kills the second smart ass one who points you to the desert you are directed to a particular temple (1440) Danizelle: "You would think they'd be smarter about answering the questions of a slayer." she says, slithering alongside Ceylin towards the temple." (1529) Niet: Niet frowns as she tries to get the blood out of her hair. (1529) Niet: "Gore's not cute at all." (1440) Danizelle: "I kind of find it soothing." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning smolders as Dani takes her spot. (1446) Lian: she appears as a woman completely covered much in the style of repressive muslim conutries everywhere, she stands on a platform there's a variety of demons, humans and other sundry stnading over a sand covered pit with movement in it... she pushes one off, "Guilty" and it sinks sliwly into the sand as the movement comes towards t (1529) Niet: "Hello~!" Niet takes the iniative before Lightning can get the party excommunicated fatally. (1440) Danizelle: "You want to do the talking?" She smirks at Ceylin. (1537) Ceylin: "With the Yozi? I'm good letting Niet do it. Sparky right now is a pretty good example of why." (1446) Cecelyne: "Innocent"She says while shoving another into the horrible mix of quicksand and sandworm (1440) Danizelle: "I'd volunteer but I think i'd come off as annoyingly lawyerish to her." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "...don't call me Sparky." (1440) Danizelle: "Lightning, I'll sweeten the deal I offered if you restrain yourself from saying anything to cecelyne that puts us in danger of death by not fucking with you for my own amusement during the process." (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "I wasn't going to say anything." ** (1446) John Saxon munching popcorn, "The proper phrase is Nurse Sparky" ** (1529) Niet: "She Who Lives in Her Name told us to bring her to you." Niet points to Briget. "Apparantly she's the reincarnation of the Primordial from the Aftershock War." (1529) Niet: "Oh. Nurse Sparky it is!" (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just sort of slumps to the ground and buries her face in her hands. (1529) Niet: Niet nods at the sage wisdom of her elders. ** (1446) Cecelyne looks down, "I am far far too busy.. why I'd have to spend days making up laws that he clearly violated ** (1440) Danizelle: "It's also Brigid, Milady. She Who Lives in Her Name wasn't too clear about how much of each remains." (1440) Danizelle: "Clear about telling us, how much of each is in this shell, that is." (1446) Cecelyne: "Extra innocent"*pushes someone in head first (1529) Niet: (Not the time to point out that the aftershock primordial's potentially stronger than Cecelyne, is it?) (1440) Danizelle: ((Noooooooo)) (1446) Cecelyne: "then we need a proper trial" (1459) Kel (exit): 02:21 (1529) Niet: "She'd be a powerful ally." (1446) Cecelyne: "Guilty""catapult some helpless mortal* (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is pretty obviously just crying. (1529) Niet: "Anyway, should we let her out?" (1529) Niet: "How'd that get there.... Cheer up Nurse Sparky. You're cute on the outside now!" ** (1440) Danizelle simply puts a hand on Lightning's shoulder, saying nothing. ** (1446) Cecelyne: " (1446) Cecelyne: "Brother would be very cross.. if you let it out" (1529) Niet: "Oh. We also found Vel. Part of it's conquering Halta." (1537) Ceylin: "Which brother?" (1440) Danizelle: "We thought it prudent to ask for your guidance before taking action, as both the Aftershock and Brigid seem a bit beyond our pay grade at the moment, as far as making the decisions go." ** (1446) Cecelyne turns to niet, you can almost see the fire underneath her hood ** (1529) Niet: Niet sweats nervously but has enough common sense, or a low enough valor score, to say nothing. (1446) Cecelyne: "You have spoken heresy in my presence" (1529) Niet: "Oramus told us to find it. Besides, it wasn't really that V thing. It died. This was more like us." (1529) Niet: "Would you rather we hadn't told you?" (1446) Cecelyne: "Well brother dear would be most pleased to crush traitors beneath his hands" (1446) Cecelyne: (test) (1537) Ceylin: "Okay, which traitors are we even talking about anymore." (1446) Cecelyne: "Two unspeakable types" (1440) Danizelle: "My Lady, How do you and your siblings want the thing in Halta handled? I believe that is why Niet brought it to your attention. We are not privy to your will on that matter, and wish to not defy your will." (1440) Danizelle: "Even unwittingly." (1529) Niet: (This kitten's weaker than Brigid, it must be guiltier of everything Brigid's done!) (1537) Ceylin: Ceylin starts getting a little antsy and impatient-looking with all of this 'negotiation' going on. (1446) Cecelyne: "Ignorance is no excuse.. except on alternating week ends" (1446) Cecelyne: "But yes the king will rend with his barehands all traitors" (1440) Danizelle: "And your will on the matter of Brigid, now trapped out of time and possibly bearing part of that which has betrayed you?" (1446) Cecelyne: "Let brother dear slake his rage on those who betrayed him" (1537) Ceylin: "... so if we'd stuck with plan A: Go to Malfeas, we would've saved a few hours." (1440) Danizelle: "Then by your will, and your leave, we shall deliver her to Malfeas?" (1446) Cecelyne: "and your companion wouldn't be having a mental breakdown" (1537) Ceylin: "That too, yeah." (1440) Danizelle: "Lightning, you ready to go?" (1537) Ceylin: Ceylin is only the slightest bit smug. (1529) Niet: "And giving it to Kimberry's out?" (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shudders to her feet and wipes her eyes. "...can someone else carry it for a while?" (1440) Danizelle: "Yes Niet, giving it to Kimbery is out. I'll explain why while we walk." (1440) Danizelle: "I can." (1529) Niet: "But she'd give us stuff!" (1440) Danizelle: "And Cecelyne told us to give Brigid to her brother. Now for once, be quiet. Arguing with the bosses would be uncute." (1529) Niet: "True." (1537) Ceylin: "Then let's do it. C'mon." Ceylin stomps off impatiently. (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shuffles after her. (1537) Ceylin: (( I need to sleep pretty soon. )) ** (1440) Danizelle concentrates, then begins to ripple as her body begins swelling, growing until she's literally twice her original size and length, and her arms crack, split and grow into two more pairs before she hefts the crystal and follows. ** (1446) Cecelyne: (its pretty late I think we can cut here) (1440) Danizelle: ((XP?)) (1446) Cecelyne: (...wait never mind I HAVE to do this) (1446) Cecelyne: before they tromp off, "You wish to be different?" (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "...who?" ** (1440) Danizelle stops cold, carefully tracking who cecelyne is talking to. ** (1446) Cecelyne: "You, nurse" (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." ** (1440) Danizelle cringes a little, then makes ready to haul Brigid out. ** (1446) Cecelyne: "I take it as a no" (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what are you offering?" (1446) Cecelyne: "I make you into a thing of the wastes as your companion has chosen the depths" (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: "...no. No, thank you, but I want to be how I was." (1446) Cecelyne: "You may go" (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning continues on. (1446) Cecelyne: ((and 4 xp) (1529) Niet: (Aww.) (1440) Danizelle: ((I applaud lightning's restraint)) (1454) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning's borken.)) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights